


Significant Gifts

by Hokuto



Category: Marathon (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, Gift Fic, M/M, Wedding Rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 21:10:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11906274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hokuto/pseuds/Hokuto
Summary: Vince surprises Durandal with a present.





	Significant Gifts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GeneralRADIX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeneralRADIX/gifts).



> Very belatedly cross-posting this little gift for general-radix from Tumblr! I don't know what organization or timeliness are anymore.

"Hey, I found this with the junk from the last outpost we dug up," Vince said.

Durandal, occupied with a bug in the navigation console, didn't look up as he said, "And?"

"I thought you might like it. Y'know, as a gift..." Vince laid the thing on one side of the console. "Well, see you later, I'm gonna go shower."

He was already gone when Durandal glanced up; Durandal paused the diagnostic anyway and inspected the artifact. It was just a ring, gold set with a cluster of purple crystals, probably amethyst. The design did resemble certain other Jjaro artifacts they'd encountered, but too simple to have any major effects. On the other hand, with the Jjaro, simplicity could be deceptive. Maybe Vince wanted him to experiment on it? Whatever; it would have to wait until after the console was fixed. He slipped the ring into a pouch and got back to work.

He didn't see Vince again for several hours, by which time the ring had slipped his mind in favor of more pressing matters. Like Vince's sudden need to get physical, which was always - interesting - to indulge, but distracting. The only thing he could think of afterward, shamefully, was getting a little sleep while he had an excuse not to move out from under Vince's arm.

Vince shifting around and clearing his throat didn't come as a welcome interruption, and neither did Vince saying, "So, about that ring I gave you earlier - what do you think?"

"The what?"

"Um - that amethyst ring, the one from the outpost..."

"Oh, that thing." Durandal almost reached for the pouch he'd put it in before realizing the pouch was lost somewhere on the deck with Vince's clothes and too far to reach comfortably. "I haven't had a chance to analyze it yet, but I doubt it's anything particularly important. I'll look at it in the morning, unless it's urgent all of a sudden."

"No, no, nothing like that. It was just - never mind, dude."

Vince's voice wasn't as casual as his words, and Durandal rolled over to stare at him. "What is it, then?"

"I said it's nothing, it's just, y'know, a present, if you want it."

He was blushing, however, and a terrible suspicion wriggled into Durandal's mind. "Did you mean that to be a - a significant ring?"

"I didn't say anything like that."

"You did!" Durandal propped himself up on his elbows so he could stare at Vince more closely, and Vince looked away, still blushing. "You specifically gave me a ring for some reason. Was that - was that your idea of a proposal? Dropping a ring on me and running away?"

"No! I mean - sort of - you were busy, man, I wasn't trying to -"

"So it is an engagement ring."

The entirety of Vince's exposed body was getting flushed now, which would have been more amusing if Durandal hadn't been subjected to the most embarrassing proposal of all time. "I can take it back," Vince said, "if you don't want it - it's just something I found and I thought, well, but I didn't mean to make it a big deal or anything -"

Durandal grabbed a pillow, threw it at him, and dove for the deck to look for the pouch. "You can have it back," he said, "when the universe closes. Idiot."


End file.
